


Falling like a star.

by bashfulflower



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Confusion, Depression, Elizabeth Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Love, bughead - Freeform, happiness, jughead jones - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulflower/pseuds/bashfulflower
Summary: “You came into my life like a falling star not knowing the wish I got was you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story. I know I posted only 1 part of my first one but unfortunately I lost the document with all the chapters :( Enjoy the first part of this story, I’ll update as soon as possible.

\- Chapter 1.

Betty’s POV:

It’s my first day on Riverdale High today. I switched schools this summer because I moved. The reason why I moved? My mom and I wanted a fresh start; I’ve had a rough time and so did my mother. We don’t like talking about our past so I’ll let you figure it all out by yourself.

As I said, it’s my first day at my new school today. If I’m being honest I’m nervous, I know nobody here and I don’t wanna be alone like, the whole year. I’ll just wait and see.

And with that thought floating in my head, I pack my bag. I don’t know what I need on the first day so I just put my pencil case and binder in it. I zip the bag, making my way down.

I walk down the stairs, seeing my mother reading a newspaper with a glass of orange on the couch. 

"Good morning mom," I say giving her a fake little smile.

"Hey honey, did you sleep well?" She says, walking up to me giving me a peck on my cheek.

"Yeah most of the time, I was just keeping myself up, worrying about my first day of school, but I'm fine."

I swallow, hoping she believes it because actually? I'm not fine. I'm super anxious and I haven't slept a wink thinking about what possibly all could go wrong. 

"Ah yes, that's understandable Betty. But I'm sure everything will be fine. Just be yourself and talk to people and you'll be fine." She said helping me packing my last things.

"Yeah thank you, mom. I'm sure everything is just going to be fine" I said.

Hahaha, what did I just say? Everything will be fine? I'll just act like I believe it. I can't have my mom worrying about that too. 

She looked at me smiling.   
"Now daydreamer, I think you should go now before you're late."

"Yeah, yeah I should. Thanks for helping me packing, I'll see you later." I said turning around to hug her. 

I put my bag on my shoulder and walk out the door, shutting it. 

I walk down the two steps, making my way to school. 

This is going to be hell. I'm not even going to be seen. I will fail as a student and I will be alone for the whole year.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I start walking faster hoping no one is seeing me when I bumped into someone. 

"What the hell? Can you watch out next time you walk so fast? Jeez." The raven-haired boy said, grabbing his stuff from the ground and putting his beanie on with a mad groan. 

"Shit, I'm so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I say panicking now.

I kneel, helping him pick up his stuff when a tear of lands on his notebook. He looks up at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey.." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

I look up at him, still in shock.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just get anxious when people scream at me. I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm sorry." I say trying to calm down, but I can't. 

I drop my face in my hands, trying to control it.

Of course, this happens right in front of someone. God, I hate myself. Why can't I just act normal for once?

I look up at him, wiping my tears away. 

He now had his arm around me.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you feel like that, it was stupid I'm sorry." He said comforting me. 

"No don't be sorry. I shouldn't have bumped into you. I'm just super sensitive and yeah, sorry for overreacting." I say handing him his bag.

"It's okay. I won't do it again." He said giving me a reassuring smile. "I'm Jughead. Are you going to Riverdale High?"

"Yes, it's my first day actually. I'm Betty, nice to meet you." 

"Well, let me take you to school then Betty." He said smiling, offering me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me from the ground. "That'd be great Jughead, thank you." I looked in his eyes. 

He met my eyes and a big smile appeared on his face.

"You're incredibly beautiful if I'm allowed to say that." He looked at me.

"Thanks, Jughead.. You're not too bad yourself!" I say smiling.

He laughed, and before I even could do anything, he put his arm around my neck. 

"Let's go, all of a sudden I'm excited to go in there now I know you are going to be there." He said softly.

I smiled, not knowing exactly what just happened. We made our way to school.

If Jughead only knew how I felt at that particular moment.


	2. I didn't call it a date did I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty just being ¨friends¨.

Chapter 2:

Betty’s POV:

We made our way through the extreme big basement, Jugheads arm still around me making me feel safe for some reason.

Betty isn’t this weird? You just met him by accident and it feels like your already friends. Don’t kid yourself, no one likes you so why would he all of a sudden be so nice?

I knew my thoughts were right so I let go of him and turned to face him. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He said looking confused and concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine sorry. It’s just… Why are you being so nice? No one’s ever cared so much about me and I’m just... Confused.” I said feeling weird and smiling awkwardly.

He looked up to me almost mad but still some sort of sweet look.

“Betty, are you kidding? Of course I care about you! I know we just met, and not on the best way ever but.. I want to make sure you are doing okay and I actually would love to be your friend.”

I looked up at him, a big smile appearing on my face.

“Thank you Jughead, I really appreciate that. And yes... I’d love to be friends.” 

He smiled and looked me straight in my eyes. 

I felt my heart glowing inside of me, looking into his deep forest eyes. I got lost in my thoughts but I could still feel his eyes on me. 

He smirked and opened his mouth, struggling to find his words.

“D-do you uhh... Want to put your stuff in my locker?” He said looking my jacket I was now holding, apparently a little too tight.

“Yes sure, thank you!” I said handing him my jacket.

“What do you have for the first period?” He said stuffing it into the locker and closing it.

“Uhm, I don’t know. Let me check.”

I took my bag off of my shoulder getting my timetable out of the little mess it already is. 

I fold it open feeling his eyes focused on me.

“Physics, yay!” I say sarcastically.

“Ah yeah me too, my favorite subject.” He says laughing softly. 

“Should we go together?” He offered.

“Yeah definitely, I know no one here remember?” 

We both giggled and I allowed him to put his hand in mine. 

I felt so good. I met him like 30 minutes ago and he’s already such a great friend. 

Though, I think wanting to hold my hand isn’t really something “friends” would do but I like it and I just think it’s cute.

Let’s just hope he stays.

———————

We walked into class while the bell rings. 

“Good morning everyone. Today is the first day of school after summer, I hope you all had a great time. Now go find a partner and sit down at a table.” Mr. Allens said.

I could already feel eyes on me, seeing a beanie-headed boy walking up to me in the corner of my eye. 

“I think I already know what you’re going to ask, yes let’s work together.” I say giggling. 

He looked at me, a smirk appearing on his face. My world stopped for a minute feeling the extreme tension between the two of us.

He walked up to a table and shoved the chair away so I could sit there, him immediately sitting next to me.

We didn’t really exchange words until we were told what to do. We just looked at each other the whole time, which is all I wanted. 

Mr. Allens interrupted us since we weren’t paying any attention. 

“Ms. Cooper and Mr. Jones pay attention please.” He said pointing his fingers at us.

“Yes sorry, sir.” Jughead and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed silently knowing we just said the same thing.

From the look on his face, I just know that he’s about to say or ask something. 

“Hey uhm.. I don’t want to sound like a creep but… Would you like to go out and eat something after school? I won’t push you but I thought we could do that?” He smiles nervously.

I felt my face glowing as I realized what he just asked.

“You want to go on a date? With me? Wow, I never expected someone would ask me out.” I said surprised.

“Well, I didn’t call it a date did I?” He teased. 

I felt embarrassed and just laughed.

“But yeah, I’d love to take you out, Ms. Cooper.” He gave me a sweet look.

I couldn’t get any words out of my mouth. The only thing I could is looking at him and smiling, my eyes telling it instead which was apparently enough for him to get the message.

I’m going on a date with the one and only, Jughead Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead grow fonder and fonder in this chapter while Betty is having a hard time, and Jughead is there for her.

Jughead’s POV:

I did it. I asked Betty out. I’m so happy, I wanted to ask it since the moment I knew who she was.

It’s extremely obvious but, I really really like her. She’s so precious and I really want to get to know her. 

She agreed with going out to dinner after school since we’re done with our classes right before dinner time.

It sucks getting out of school so late, but with Betty? I think she’ll be making my year much easier. 

I don’t know what it is but… Ever since I looked in her eyes I can’t help but smile even when she’s just around.

And that’s weird because we know each other for like an hour or two but, I already know that this friendship is going to be strong, really strong.

With that thought in my head all day, the last period was over. 

Finally. This school day is over and now I finally get to have dinner with my gorgeous new friend.

I packed my stuff and ran out of class, hearing the last bell ring. 

Now I have to go find her.

We told each other we would meet outside since we didn’t have our last class together. 

I got our jackets out of my locker and slowly made my way outside. As I opened the door out, my eyes landed on a girl with a ponytail sitting against a wall, crying.

“Betty?...” I say, slowly approaching her. 

She looked up at me with glassy eyes, she was clearly crying.

“It’s me…” She says putting on a fake smile, wiping her tears away.

I start walking faster and sit next to her, being careful because I don’t want to hurt her.

I looked at her seeing the feeling of desperation and sadness in her eyes. I saw her battling, holding back the tears but she couldn’t anymore.

She crawled up to me and put her head in my collar, now completely sobbing. 

I make her a little more comfortable and I put her head against my chest, wiping a tear away and softly rubbing her cheek.

“Hey, Betty it’s okay... Don’t worry everything will be fine, try to calm down and breathe. Let it all out. It’s okay.” 

I could feel her heavy breathing against my chest, making me feel something.

I don’t know what is going on but she seems so upset, I feel so bad for her.

After comforting her for about 10 minutes she finally calmed down a little.

She sat up against the wall, rubbing her face and fixing her hair when her eyes met mine.

“I’m sorry for this, this is so embarrassing, I should’ve left right away.” She sighed, looking devastated.

I look up at her seeing her almost breaking down again.

“I’m so stupid..” She cries.

I pull her into a long hug, one I felt she really needed.

“Hey hey, you’re not stupid! Everything will be fine, you’re safe, I promise.”

She slowly pulled away with a slight smile on her face.

It was in that brief moment that I realized it, I am in love with her.

She way she hugs me is so comforting, the way she looks at me makes my heart smile and it sounds weird but... The way she isn’t afraid of showing her emotions is beautiful. 

It makes me just want to fix everything for her and be there for her even though I don’t know what is wrong.

I open my mouth to say something but she’s faster.

“Do you w-wanna go grab something to eat and then talk about it? I heard there’s a restaurant called Pop’s, do you want to go sit there and talk?” She says softly.

“Yes, that sounds great Betty. But just so you know, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ll do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable.” 

“No no, I think talking about it makes me feel more confident. Thank you for saying that Jug, I really appreciate it.” 

We both looked at each other, surprised.

“Did you just call me Jug?” I say chuckling.

“I mean apparently?” She laughed and looked at me with her pretty face. 

I hug her tightly one more time, just to make sure she’s okay.

“Should we go get something to eat?” I offered with a smile.

“Yes definitely! Let me text my mom that I’ll be later today because I’m eating with my ‘friend’.” She teases and laughs.

I saw the smirk on her face while she was typing.

“Alright, let’s go!” She said standing up and picking up her bag from the ground and putting her phone in her pocket.

“Wait, don’t you have to wait till she responds?” I say looking at her.

She gave me her hand and helped me get off the ground.

“Oh don’t worry, she already told me to have fun with my boyfriend.” She said with a big smile.

“She didn’t, no way!” I laughed.

“If she didn’t then I think it’s me. Now come on, I’m hungry.” She says grabbing my hand.

“Alright hungry girlfriend, let’s go get food!!” I say grabbing her hand back.

We both started laughing and ran off to Pops. 

I’m very excited about this date already.


End file.
